


An Unexpected Meeting

by anais23



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Pirates, The Adventures of Tintin, Tintin - Freeform, secret, tintin and the secret of the unicorn, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais23/pseuds/anais23
Summary: Tintin meets a woman named Kathrynn and together they try to discover the secret of the Unicorn.
Kudos: 3





	1. chapter 1

In these radiant weather, Tintin was walking around the flee market, hoping to find some reading treasures. Suddenly, he froze. He had just noticed a magnificent antique: a Caravel.

He looked at it more closely: "The Unicorn" as it was called. Tintin paid the seller, but at that very moment a man rushed to the stall. He was an American, wearing blue felt clothes. He asked Tintin if he didn't want to sell him the beautiful ship. The answer was no, of course. After that, the man warned him against ill-intentioned people who might be willing to do anything to take the ship. The man got further and further away, and finally left.

Suddenly, a voice was heard:

\- Wonderful...oh... it's just wonderful... No need to wrap it up, I'll take it as it is, you don't mind if I pay by check?"

An other interested party... thought Tintin.

\- The seller answered: If you want to buy it, address it to this boy!

\- The man replied: I see... so let the boy name his price...

\- It's not forsale, Tintin replied.

\- The man introduced himself : My name is Ivan Ivanovich Sakharine. I recently acquired Marlinspike Hall. And,this ship, as you must surely know, has always been part of the estate.

\- Tintin: Of the late sea captain?

\- Sakharine:Yes, but the family has suffered great setbacks. They lost everything! They've gone from bad luck to bad luck. . . Let's talk about. . . generations of drinking and irrational behavior.

\- Tintin: I'm sorry, but as I told you before, it's not for sale. Goodbye, Sir !

Sakharine turned to the seller, asking him if he had any idea who he was dealing with.

\- Seller: You don't know him? It's Tintin. A famous reporter, he is very well known in Belgium but also in the whole world.

\- Sakharine: I've never heard of this... kid at all. * squinting eyes and looking scornful* Besides, I've only been in Brussels for a short time. He said as he watched Tintin go away. Then he left without saying a word.

Meanwhile, Tintin returned to his apartment. He had questions in his head. First of all, why did this boat attract so much covetousness? And what secrets could it be hiding?

Tintin put the boat on his cabinet and went to the library. He needed to learn about the history of this caravel. He learned that "The Unicorn" was in fact a ship in Louis XIV's fleet, and that Louis XIV had offered the Captain, Sir Francis Haddock, a priceless treasure as a reward for his loyalty.But the ship was attacked by pirates, and only the Captain escaped. And ever since then, the family has been under a curse.

In the book, an inscription caught his attention:

"Only a true Haddock can discover the secret of The Unicorn..."

Later, Tintin returned home and discovered in amazement that the boat had disappeared. On this discovery, he decided to go where he was sure to find it, at Marlinspike Hall, in other words, the present home of Mr.Sakharine.

He arrived on the spot and without surprise, he found the model ship. But suddenly he received a blow to the head and collapsed.

\- Sakharine : Welcome to Marlinspike Hall !

\- Tintin went straight to the point: I came to retrieve my property !!

\- Sakharine: I'm sorry. I am not sure I follow you...

\- Tintin:Oh, I think you do !

\- Sakharine: I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Tintin!

\- Tintin: There's no mistake ! It belongs to me!

\- Sakharine: Are you sure?

\- Tintin: Well,of course I'm sure, I took it home, I put it on the cabinet in the living room. A cat came in and dropped it while I was chasing it ! But, hum... (clears throat) How can that be? The mast is intact....It's not my ship.

\- Sakharine: It certainly isn't your ship, young man! This one I've had for a very long time.

\- Tintin:I am sorry, it looks identical.

\- Sakharine: Well, looks can be deceiving !

\- Tintin: Yes, indeed, but I don't understand ! Why did Sir Francis make two ships exactly alike? And you have one already ! Why do you want another one ? What is about this model that would cause someone to steal it ?

\- Sakharine: Goodness me! Why so many questions?

\- Tintin: It's my job, there could be a story here. That's what I do, you see.

\- Sakharine: Well, it's not a great mystery, Sir Francis Haddock was a drunkard, and a hopeless reprobate. He was doomed to fail and he bequeathed that failure to his sons !

\- Tintin: So it's true! The Haddock line is cursed!

\- Sakharine: What else have you find out ?

\- Tintin: What is there to find?

\- Sakharine: That depends what you'relooking for !

\- Tintin: I'm looking for answers,...Mr.Sakharine.

Sakharine: You're looking in the wrong place. ...It's late! I think you should go home, young man ! Nestor! Take him home!

The butler named Nestor met Tintin at the door and said : 

-It's too bad, sir... That the mast is broken on your model,sir... I hope you've found all the parts, things get lost so easily.

Sakharine called Nestor back, who finally greeted Tintin before closing the door.

A few minutes later, Tintin went home. He took the keys out of his pocket before he realized his door had been forced. When he entered his apartment, he discovered that all the rooms had been returned, but absolutely nothing was missing. Meanwhile, it was clear that this burglar was looking for something specific, but what?

Suddenly, Tintin saw a light under one of the pieces of furniture, especially the one where he had put the caravel down a few hours earlier. He bent down to look, and found a small cylindrical silver-colored object. Inside it was a scroll :  
Tintin returned to his desk to examine what he had just found. Then he read the manuscript:

"Three brothers joined , three Unicorns in company sailing in the noonday sun will speak. For'tis from the light will dawn. And then shines forh the Eagle's cross. "

Just after the message, strange signs were written. Tintin doesn't really understand the meaning of all this:

\- I don't understand what it is. But it explains why they ransacked my apartment. He must have been looking for this, and they didn't find it. Which means...they'll be back...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, the concierge went to see who it could be at this hour. Going down the stairs, Tintin recognized the voice of the man he had met in the flee market : the "American". He told Mrs. Pinson that he would take care of it.

\- The man called out to Tintin: My boy, is that you?

\- Tintin: What do you want?

\- The man: Listen, I won't tell you everything, but I swear to God, I never thought he would kill for that !

\- Tintin: Who ? Who are you talking about?

\- Man: I'm trying to tell you that your life is in danger!

\- Tintin: Answer me, WHO?

The man didn't have time to answer because suddenly he was shot. He collapsed in the hall of the building with just enough time to leave a clue. With his blood, the man had indicated several letters that made up the word:  
"K-A-R-A-B-O-U-D-J-A-N."

The next morning, Tintin received the Dupondt for the investigation. The man who had been targeted was called Barnabé Dawes, and he was a very high-ranking Interpol inspector. The Dupondt retrieved the newspaper for evidence and left. Tintin walked them to the door. He stepped out for a moment to say goodbye to the Dupondt as they left. He didn't notice that a man had just stolen his wallet, in which the scroll was. Indeed, earlier in the morning, the Dupondt told Tintin that they were on the trail of a pickpocket who had been raiding the city and its surroundings for several weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, on the boat Karaboudjan...The ship's captain, Kathrynn Haddock, was busy making an inventory of the goods on the ship, when suddenly one of her "crewmen" injected her with a syringe of a powerful soporific. It was Tom, one of the ship's employees, under the command of a certain Sakharine. Sakharine had become an intruder on the boat. And now that the captain was out of harm's way, he could take complete control of the ship. Kathrynn found herself trapped in her own boat, in her own holds.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, while Tintin was quietly watching the Dupondt leave, he was stopped by two so-called "deliverymen"... who immediately applied a chloroform swab under his nose. The two men loaded him into a crate and drove him to Karaboudjan.  
Tintin woke up chained to a cage. He soon realized that his pockets were being searched.

\- Sakharine arrived in the hold and exclaimed: Tom, Alllan! Have you found it ?

\- He doesn't have it ! Allan said.

Sakharine : If it it is not here, then where is it ?

\- Tintin, barely awake, answered: Where is what?

\- Sakharine : The scroll from The Unicorn, a piece of paper like this !

\- Tintin: You mean the poem ?

\- Sakharine : Yes...

\- Tintin: The calligraphic poem ?

\- Sakharine : Yes...

\- Tintin : Who was in a cylinder ?

\- Sakharine: Yes !

\- Tintin : Concealed in the mast?

\- Sakharine : YES!

\- Tintin smiled a little and said: I don't have it !

Sakharine went into a black anger. He brandished the sword he had hiddenin his cane and threatened Tintin.

\- You know the value of this scroll,otherwise why would you want it ? He said.

\- Tintin: Two caravels, and two scrolls forming part of an enigma, you have one, you need the other, but that's not it, there's something else...

\- Sakharine: I'll find it with or without your help. I advise you to think about how useful you are to me...

Sakharine and her henchmen are on their way back.

We'll deal with him on the way, he said.

By the time Sakharine reached the bridge, he was angrier than ever : 

\- Ah! He's lying, he must have that manuscript, the question is what did he do with it ?

\- Allan : We searched it thoroughly, boss!

\- Sakharine : I want you to go down there and make him talk, break every bone in his body if you have to!

Another henchman of Sakharine's cames houting :

\- Mr Sakharine, Mr Sakharine, the Captain has come to her senses, she's conscious and accuses us of mutiny. She says you turned the crew against her!

\- Sakharine : Well, don't just stand there, give hera shot!

\- Yes, Boss ! they said.

Allan and Tom went back to interrogate Tintin, who unfortunately had no means of escape.

Well, this time, you're going to tell us where the scroll is ! Said Allan.

\- Tintin: I've already told you that I don't have it.

\- Allan: All right! We'll have fun then !Tom, you joining the party?

\- Of course, he said, closing his stitches.

Allan took Tintin's hair to hold his head and started kicking him in the stomach.

\- *Cough*... Tintin spat blood.

After a few minutes, Allan pulled out a gun to try to get something from Tintin. But it was more to scare him than anything else, because Sakharine hadn't ordered to kill him in any way.

\- Allan : You're going to tell us where the scroll is, or else you can say goodbye to your life !

He placed the gun to his temple.

Obviously, Tintin didn't say a word. He looked at them scornfully and mockingly.

Allan, very upset by the situation,kicked him in the face, then continued with a punch. He then grabbed Tintin's collar. And looked him in the eyes.

\- Allan : You should tell us, because we're really going to end up killing you if you don't.

Tintin, about to faint, tried to say a few words.

\- Allan: What ? I can't understand what you're saying ! (Allan didn't realize that Tintin had actually called them idiots.)

And with those words he hit him again.This time, his body couldn't resist anymore, Tintin fainted.

Allan : We won't get anything out of him now.

Tom: Yeah, let's go tell the boss! And,it's not going to be a party... He hasn't told us a thing...

When they arrived in Sakharine's cabin, Allan and Tom told him that Tintin hadn't confessed to anything about the parchment's hiding place. And, of course, Sakharine became furious :

\- I told you to make him talk, not to make him sleep! We're wasting precious time while this kid "rests"...In the meantime, go about your business as a sailor. And, Tom, before you do that, you'd better check that Haddock is all right. I don't want her to find out about our shenanigans. It's much too early for that now. She mustn't find out. It'll make revenge all the sweeter. He said, rubbing his hands together.


	4. Chapter 4

At that time, Kathrynn, who was now awake, was determined to get out of the hold of which she was trapped. She shouted to Sakharine's attention: 

\- Sakharine ! I'm talking to you, who do you think you are? You are on my boat! You have no right, especially not to command my crew or even to corrupt them for whatever reason !

LET ME OUT OF HERE !!

At that moment, the door opened. This was Tom, come to put Kathrynn back to sleep

She barely had time to slip behind the door When Tom entered the room, he saw it was empty. But, he soon realized that he had been the victim of a ruse, since without warning Kathrynn came out from behind the door and knocked him out with a punch in the face.

\- He gave the alert: Haddock has escaped !!!

Once again he received another punch, this time from Allan.

\- You idiot !! Said Allan.

Allan, then took all the necessary steps to find Kathrynn. But they still had to warn Sakharine. And he was afraid of that, after all the blunders they'd just committed. Kathrynn tried to find a hiding place in the meantime, because all the exits had been made. So she went into one of the holds. She barricaded the door. Then, when she turned around, she saw... Tintin, still asleep.

\- Kathrynn: Who is it? I don't know him...He's in really bad shape ! I don't know why they did this, but they're gonna hear me upstairs!

She took off her chains. And laid him down on the floor, resting his head on his coat.

\- Ahh, he's waking up ! She said.

\- Tintin: Mmh

\- Kathrynn: Sir, are you okay ?

\- Tintin: Mmh, my head...

It hurt a little bit all over. And he was still bleeding from the many blows Allan and Tom had dealt him.

\- Kathrynn: Let me help you up !

\- Tintin: Who are you, by the way ? he answered.

\- Kathrynn: I'm the captain of this ship ! she said.

\- Tintin: I see ! Is it because of you that I'm here ? You're on Sakharine's side, aren't you?

\- Kathrynn: Not at all ! I too was a victim of that scoundrel ! He corrupted my entire crew and had me locked up in the hold. I managed to escape and I had to hide. That's when I found you. 

She turned back.

\- Tintin: I'm sorry if I've offended you...

\- Kathrynn: I probably would have reacted the same way. (^-^)

\- Tintin: By the way, my name is Tintin. What's yours ? It seems to me that you haven't told me your name yet...

\- Kathrynn: That's right ! My name is Kathrynn Haddock!

\- Tintin: Did you just say "Haddock"?

\- Kathrynn: Uh... yes, is it that important?

But Tintin doesn't have time to answer. There's a voice behind the door.

It's Allan's: - Found ! It's not a very clever hiding place.

\- Kathrynn: We have to get out of here before they can get in !

When Tintin saw a few things, he exclaimed:

\- I've got an idea! We're going to use this to get out!

They opened the porthole, and threw the rope that allowed them to reach the porthole on the top floor. Allan and Tom managed to get in shortly afterwards. But of course, the hold was empty.

\- Where is your radio room ? We've got to send a signal to the authorities before we leave ! Said Tintin.

In the meantime, Allan and Tom went to warn Sakharine about what had happened.

Sakharine was desperate. How could he trust two such idiots, he thought.

Then he came out of his silence:

\- How could you let them escape ?? I want you to find them ! Both of them! If you kill, Tintin it's not so bad but I want Kathrynn ALIVE ! I've got some business to attend to with her. I have vengeance to exact!

\- Right, boss ! They exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

While the whole crew was on their heels, Kathrynn and Tintin managed to reach the radio room. Kathrynn left Tintin and went to prepare a rescue channel. But suddenly, while Tintin was busy sending the distress message, he was interrupted by Tom who was passing by. Tintin knocked him out with a punch. Tom had time to sound the alarm. But Tintin didn't have time to finish his message. Shortly before, he had discovered the destination of the boat. He was on his way to Bagghar to get his hands on the third boat and thus on the third and last scroll, that of a certain Omar Ben Salaad.

Tintin was pursued by several men, but they were not fast enough to catch up with him. As for Kathrynn, she was able to reach the rescue channels but she had also been spotted. The canal is ready. Tintin ran with all his strength, despite his injuries, to join her. They finally manage to escape, but Sakharine is not going to stop there.

And at dawn, Tintin and Kathrynn were found on their little canal in the middle of the ocean.  
Tintin took the opportunity to ask them questions about The Unicorn:

\- Tintin: So, are you a Haddock?

\- Kathrynn: Yes!

\- Tintin: I thought this family didn't have any descendants anymore?

\- Kathrynn: Yet, I'm way ahead of you!

\- Tintin: Can you tell me what happened, then?

\- Kathrynn: This is going to sound strange, probably, but I don't remember anything ... at least not yet...

\- Tintin: What do you mean?

She took her head in her hands.  
The story I was told got lost in my head... It's as if that memory was taken away from me...

\- Tintin: It will inevitably come back to you one day, don't worry! (^^)

\- Kathrynn : Still, I'm sure this story has something to do with this Sakharine. There's got to be something, otherwise why else would he have chosen my boat, my crew?

\- Tintin: I think you're right! I have that impression myself...

A few hours later, the canal fell victim to the shooting of the Karaboudjan's plane.

Tintin and Kathrynn protected themselves with the hull of the canal. Fortunately, Tintin still had a weapon (the one he had stolen from one of the sailors).  
Alas, he only had one bullet left. He had to be well concentrated to hit his target.

Shortly afterwards, the seaplane landed. Tintin had hit him. As the pilots didn't know that he didn't have a single bullet left, Tintin took the opportunity to put them under control. They, too, had a gun, but they didn't expect Tintin to arrive, so they hadn't been suspicious.

Now, Tintin and Kathrynn had a way to reach Sakharine in Bagghar and prevent him from stealing the third scroll.

But, on the way, they were hit by a real storm and the plane crashed in the desert.  
Everyone was safe except for the two pilots who had escaped with parachutes.

Tintin and Kathrynn continued on their way to find a way back to civilization.

But of course, it was unbearably hot and after a few hours they fainted. They were found in the night by an army commander and one of his troops, and then brought back to the command post.

Tintin had been awake for a long time, but Kathrynn was still in a deep sleep. Tintin was at her bedside. She seemed to be having a rather agitated dream. Then, suddenly she woke up.

\- Kathrynn: I remember everything!

\- Tintin: Really?

\- Kathrynn: Yes! My dream reminded me of a lot of things. But there's one thing that still puzzles me. In my dream, the pirate was wearing a scarf over his mouth. I couldn't see his face.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers came into the room, it was hot outside, he was wearing a scarf and he took it off when he came in. And then Kathrynn had a flash. She saw her ancestor take off the scarf of the Captain of the Pirates, a man named Red Rackham, with a sword.

And now she saw his face.

\- Kathrynn: That's impossible !

\- What's going on? Said Tintin.

\- Kathrynn: Then that would be her real reason. The treasure is just some kind of bonus for him. What he wants most of all is... revenge.

\- Tintin: ?

\- Kathrynn: You're not going to believe me... Sakharine is the true descendant of Red Rackham... Well, the captain of the pirates who invaded "The Unicorn" at the time! And since my ancestor defeated him, and Sakharine is his descendant, he wants revenge for the bitter failure of my ancestor, Sir Francis Haddock.

\- Tintin: How? But it's unbelievable! At the same time, that would explain a lot of things.

\- Kathrynn: Indeed. We have to leave for Bagghar soon!  
Under no circumstances will I let this Bashibouzouk steal the treasure of the Knight of Hadoque!

\- Tintin: Let's go without further delay!


	6. Chapter 6

When they reached the heights of Bagghar, they saw the port where the Karaboujan was moored.

\- We are on the right track. There it is! Said Tintin.

And they entered the city.

A few minutes later, Tintin gave the alert :

\- I think we're being followed!

\- What do you mean, we're being followed? Said Kathrynn.

Indeed, two people seemed to be following them, quite closely too. Tintin and Kathrynn took them by surprise. And there they discovered... the Dupondts. The latter had received the distress message Tintin had sent from Karaboudjan. They had come to join them in Bagghar. And they also had the wallet that Tintin had been robbed and in which he had put the scroll.

\- Now we're on equal terms. He said.

When he looked up, he discovered that posters were being put up on either side of the city gates. Bianca Castafiore, a famous Milanese singer was giving a concert tonight in the palace of Omar Ben Salaad. Palace in which the third and last "Unicorn" was located.Tintin and Kathrynn were present at the concert. They were pretty well prepared. They had taken the time to buy Moroccan-style clothes, perfect to blend in with the crowd. When they sat down in the distance in the hall, they saw "The Unicorn" on display in a glass case with a bullet in it.

\- I wonder how Sakharine could break that glass and take "The Unicorn". Said Kathrynn.

Tintin didn't have time to answer, the diva entered the scene. She had short blond hair and wore a long pink mermaid dress, which ended with small ruffles.

She began to sing. Honestly, her singing was unbearable. She sang almost out of tune. But Tintin and Kathrynn tried to bear it. Looking around, Tintin noticed Sakharine, who was watching the scene from a balcony. He had one of the best seats, at the same time, he was the one who had organized everything, which Tintin and Kathrynn didn't know.

Towards the end of the song. Bianca got higher and higher and higher. Tintin understood pretty quickly what was going on. Sakharine had organized this concert himself, because only the voice of the famous Bianca Castafiore was powerful enough to break the glass that surrounded the caravel, glass by bullet moreover. Then Sakharine's falcon flew towards "The Unicorn" and then broke the mast and stole the parchment that was hidden there.

And there, everything followed, Sakharine, who had long since noticed the presence of Tintin and Kathrynn, pointed them out to make them take the blame for him and thus save time. The Sheikh's guards approached them. Tintin and Kathrynn defended themselves and finally managed to escape to pursue Allan, Tom and Sakharine, who were fleeing by car with the two scrolls.

Eventually they caught up with them. And fights broke out. Punchings broke out as well.

With all this, they finally made it to the harbour.

As they fought, Sakharine noticed the scroll the Dupondts had returned to them. He knows that Kathrynn has it on her. Sakharine provoked Kathrynn. Tintin was in a bad position at that moment. Sakharine pointed a gun at him and then he said to Kathrynn:

\- If you don't want him to die, give me the scroll! 

A serious look appeared on his face. Then she turned to Tintin. She closed her eyes. Tintin is always ready to take the slightest risk, but right now, it would be too stupid to die for a simple scroll, even if it leads to a magnificent treasure. Kathrynn decided to give the scroll to Sakharine, who was more than happy to receive it.

\- Sakharin: There you go, I won!

\- I wouldn't speak too quickly if I were you," said Tintin.

And as if for fun, Sakharine shot Tintin, but fortunately he didn't manage to touch him.

While Kathrynn and Tintin protected themselves from the bullets, Allan and Tom had time to start the car to return to the boat.

They watched the car run away with an awful feeling of failure.


	7. Chapter 7

Tintin and Kathrynn had sat on a café terrace waiting to find a solution. All his emotions had made them thirsty and they needed a pick-me-up, without alcohol of course.

\- Kathrynn: We have to find something, we can't let them get hold of my ancestor's treasure like that! There's got to be a way! We've got to catch up to them!

\- Tintin: I wish I was as optimistic as you are, but there's no hope left! They're too far ahead of us. And we have absolutely no idea where they're headed.

\- Kathrynn: I think you're more optimistic, but we can't give up at this point.

\- Tintin: I'm more of a realist, if you don't mind.

Kathrynn sipped her mint tea and thought. There had to be a way to catch them. Then suddenly she had a click.

\- Kathrynn: BUT YES! Tintin, did you use the radio to send a message?

-Tintin: Indeed..." he replied a little desperately. Then he raised his head. Wait! You're right, I know what radio frequency they're transmitting on, which means that if I give that frequency to the police, they'll be able to find the boat wherever it is!

\- Kathrynn: We need to find a plane!


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Tintin and Kathrynn found themselves in the port of Brussels, accompanied by a few policemen ready to trap Sakharine and his henchmen. Sakharine came down the gangplank and ordered Allan and Tom to keep his actions secret. Then he went to his car, where Nestor was waiting for him. Sakharine got in, but Nestor didn't have time to do the same. Just as he tried to open the door, the car was lifted into the air by a crane operated by... Kathrynn, who was enjoying herself. She placed the car near the crowd of five policemen, including Dupont and Dupond, as well as Tintin. They approached the car to put Sakharine under yoke, but they saw absolutely no one. Until Sakharine came out of the front seat and yoked them in turn. He threatened them, then shot them, wounding one of the policemen in the leg. Sakharine took advantage of the policeman's attention and fled. Meanwhile, Kathrynn had come down from the crane, thinking she would be more useful on land. She came face to face with Sakharine, who pointed her gun at her, a finger to her mouth to tell her to shut up. Allan and Tom, who had noticed that the situation had degenerated, got out of the boat discreetly and positioned themselves behind the policemen and Tintin so as not to be spotted. They pointed guns at them and Allan ordered Tom to tie them up so that they couldn't bring in more reinforcements. Tintin, also tied up, was forced to follow Allan and Tom, who of course pointed a gun at him. They joined Sakharine and Kathrynn on the decks. Kathrynn was stunned to see that Tintin was now Tom and Allan's prisoner.

Sakharin spoke up:

\- Good! I hadn't planned any of this, but I figured we could settle the score here after all. He said, looking at Kathrynn, and ready to draw his sword at any moment.

\- Red Rackham ! said Kathrynn.

\- Sakharine: I'm glad to see that you've finally figured it out! It would have been a lot less fun to kill you without knowing the whole truth! I tracked you down by documenting myself on a boat I had discovered a long time ago at a flea market in Russia. "The Unicorn", of course! So I swore at that moment to avenge my ancestor for the humiliation the Knight had inflicted upon him. The treasure is just a bonus on top of that, but it is also a real pleasure to see me get the treasure that has been in your family for generations.

...

So here's what I propose: Let's fight here and now to end it all in good faith! Only one of us can win and it will be me! You are obliged to accept. If you don't, I'll order Allan to pull the trigger and you can say goodbye to your friend. Ah-ah-ah-ah! Tonight I will finally restore my ancestor's honor! He said with determination. What is your answer?

\- Kathrynn: I accept, of course! she said, looking at Tintin.

\- Tintin: Kathrynn, it's much too dangerous.

\- Kathrynn: If I do nothing, they'll kill you! I have to do it!

\- Sakharine: That's enough, let's get down to business!

Allan and Tom held Tintin tightly in addition to his bonds so that he wouldn't interrupt the fight. Sakharine, quickly drew her sword stick. And Kathrynn armed herself with a piece of piping she'd found on the deck, it was it or nothing.

Sakharine warned her, and Kathrynn tried to avoid the blows. It was a tough fight. Kathrynn fought with all her strength, for her ancestor, for Tintin, but also for herself. Suddenly, Sakharine succeeded in disarming her. Her weapon fell a little further. And soon after, Sakharine pierced it with her sword stick. With the shock, Kathrynn coughed up blood, and her eyes began to water in pain. The blade was still in her body. Sakharine moved the sword to cause her more pain, then pulled it out with a violent kick to knock her down. Kathrynn fell to the ground.

\- Tintin: No! Kathrynn!! he cried out in fear.

He wanted to join her to help her, but Tom and Allan stopped him.

\- Tintin: But let go of me at last!

\- Tintin tried to fight back, but nothing helped. To calm him down, Allan punched him in the stomach.  
\- Next time it's a bullet in the head!

Kathrynn was bleeding a lot. She still had enough strength to get up again, but Sakharine stopped her by pressing her foot on her back, which made her fall back down. He grabbed her by the hair and whispered in her ear:

\- So, how does it feel to lose?

Kathrynn: Ahh!

Then he turned her over to make sure she was on her back. He kicked the hand that supported her wound and put his foot in its place, making it suffer even more. She could no longer move, and fainted a few seconds later.

\- Sakharine raised her head and smiled: Ah ah ah! I hope you are proud of me, dear Rackham! My revenge is finally accomplished!

Tintin was totally impotent, he had tears in his eyes. "Kathrynn..." He had never been in such a situation before. He had always known how to get out of danger. He felt awful. Even in all his adventures, he'd never experienced such violence as he did now. Sakharine was a more fearsome man than all the bandits he had known before and would do anything to get his way.

Moments later, Sakharine ordered Allan and Tom to let Tintin go, and Tintin rushed to Kathrynn. He took him in his arms. A bond had been created between them, something Tintin had never felt before. Feeling Tintin's touch, Kathrynn managed to open her eyes. She looked at him and smiled at him. "I'm glad I was able to live this adventure with you..." she whispered to him. Tintin saw the light go out in her eyes. He couldn't stop crying. He hadn't told her anything, but he was beginning to have feelings for her, what he didn't know was that she too...Tintin gently laid Kathrynn's head on the ground and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then, with clenched fists, he stood up looking at Kathrynn's lifeless body.

\- You're going to pay for this! He shouted to Sakharine, who watched the scene with an amused and cruel look.

Tintin heard a noise behind him. He barely had time to turn around when he saw Sakharine pointing a gun at him. He didn't have time to react, Sakharine touched him on the head.

The End.

(To be continued in another story)


End file.
